Debaixo da armadura de ferro
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Ele podia ser um gênio, bilionário, playboy, filantropo; mas, mais do que tudo isso, Tony Stark era insuportavelmente metido a engraçadinho. Aquele tipo de brincadeira não se fazia com um ex-soldado. Definitivamente não. Smut, one-shot, Tony/Steve


**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Beta-reader**: Sui (beijos enormes e obrigada pelo incentivo de sempre, linda!)

**Título: **Debaixo da armadura de ferro

**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (Stony)

**Universo:** Marvel (filmes)

**Timeline:** Filme Os Vingadores (The Avengers) de 2012, fazendo referência aos filmes Capitão América e Homem de ferro. Logo após a famosa cena do "genius, playboy, billionaire, phillantropist".

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Advertências: **Sexo explícito entre dois homens, spoilers do filme.

**Comentários: **Ok, é a cena mais batida do filme, deve ter 783461982361 plots com isso, mas não posso fazer nada se ela me inspirou desde o trailer. Obviamente, implica em contextualização temporal, mas altera o rumo de pedaços da história. Enfim, nada muito original nem muito surpreendente, apenas entretenimento e produção de perversões, porque limonada é bom e eu gosto.

Fica aquele esquema, "Primeira fic no fandom, tenham amor no coração!"

**Sinopse:** Ele podia ser um gênio, bilionário, playboy, filantropo; mas, mais do que tudo isso, Tony Stark era insuportavelmente metido a engraçadinho. Aquele tipo de brincadeira não se fazia com um ex-soldado. Definitivamente não.

* * *

**Debaixo da armadura de ferro**

Suas botas vermelhas marcavam passos pesados no chão, tão violentos que, se aquele chão não fosse especialmente reforçado, cederia facilmente. Steve andava de um lado a outro e por vezes tinha vontade de socar alguma daquelas paredes de metal, mas poupou-se da cena. Sentou-se na cama e aquele lugar nunca pareceu tão desconfortável, por vários motivos.

Primeiro, porque por vezes era difícil demais enfrentar o futuro penetrando seus olhos com suas tempestades de luz, hologramas em três dimensões e aqueles... aqueles robôs, _que porcaria era aquela_? Por mais que ele se convencesse de que não seria um problema, de que nada mais o surpreenderia, ele era um homem fora de seu tempo e talvez jamais encaixasse de verdade ali. Talvez jamais entendesse _certas coisas_.

Segundo, porque qualquer lugar – mesmo que fosse o colossal avião da S.H.I.E.L.D. – era pequeno demais para o ego de Tony Stark. O tal Homem de Ferro já tinha deixado muito claro que não queria trabalhar em grupo e que não sabia se relacionar com as pessoas. Steve tinha provado um excelente e constrangedor exemplo daquela incapacidade social de Tony e era por isso que estava tão possesso. Poderia ter se resumido àquele showzinho na frente dos outros tripulantes, mas não, ele precisou continuar. Stark não estava satisfeito em ser apenas um pouco insuportável, ele tinha que extrapolar todos os limites.

_E ainda dizem que eu é que precisava de um palco e de uma plateia._

Steve levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentindo que só conseguiria parar de pensar naquilo uma vez que tirasse todas as satisfações que queria. Ele tinha um assunto a resolver.

Mesmo ele, cuja essência era de um homem bom e incapaz de ferir pessoas inocentes, estava com vontade de quebrar os ossos do pescoço de Tony entre seus dedos. O loiro concentrava-se naquela raiva, pois não admitiria para si mesmo que estava irritado daquele jeito porque estava...

Suspirou longamente. Percebeu que estava começando a pensar demais na lógica daquilo tudo e seu entendimento parecia prestes a fundir.

Steve não admitiria que estava_ envergonhado_.

Algumas dezenas de minutos antes, o loiro tinha desafiado Stark, os dois tinham se estranhado.

"Um cara grande com uma armadura. Tire isso de você, e o que você é?"

"Gênio, bilionário, playboy... filantropo." Tony deu de ombros, o olhar sempre profundamente convencido, as feições de que a qualquer momento ou rolaria os olhos de tédio ou começaria a rir. O momento foi seguido de um deboche de Thor e a cena se desenrolou um pouco tensa; mas, em seguida, ela se desfez na sala e o grupo se dispersou.

Enquanto andava, Steve passou as mãos pelos olhos, sentindo o sangue ferver de raiva só de se lembrar da cena que seguiu àquela frase petulante.

Não podia ter terminado daquele jeito? Cada um simplesmente foi para o seu lado, mas Tony, não. Tony precisava ser um cretino com requinte.

Ainda que um pouco incomodado com a resposta e com o desprezo de Thor, Steve tinha apenas dado as costas e ido embora. Ele era um soldado, conseguia engolir alguns desaforos em nome da ordem, e apenas tinha se afastado da cena. Mas tinha sido seguido por Stark.

Agora, que Steve atravessava em um marchar furioso o mesmo corredor onde aquilo ocorrera, a lembrança da mão do moreno tocando-o, ainda que fracamente, pareceu queimar-lhe a pele.

Depois de os dois terem se enfrentado, o moreno havia ido atrás de Steve, e alcançou-o no corredor, espalmando a mão em suas costas. Com a aproximação, Rogers diminuiu o passo; sem, no entanto, parar de andar.

Nesse instante, Stark subiu a mão, das costas do loiro para o seu ombro, puxando-o para baixo para falar ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Passe no meu quarto hoje à noite, capitão, que eu te mostro o cara grande que tem debaixo da minha armadura." Sussurrou-lhe, o tom de provocação entremeado em cada uma das letras que compunham suas palavras.

"_O quê_?" Steve freou seus passos, certo de que não tinha entendido direito.

"Você não perguntou o que eu era além de um cara grande com uma armadura?" Tony afastou-se com o olhar estreito e um esboço de um meio-sorriso "Pois bem, venha arrancá-la de mim e você mesmo pode tirar a prova_."_

O moreno deu-lhe um tapa no traseiro e altivamente abriu a porta lateral, para o laboratório onde trabalhava com Bruce, sumindo da vista de Rogers mais rápido do que o loiro conseguiu raciocinar.

Um... tapa. No traseiro.

_Um tap- _Balançou a cabeça._ Não, não, tudo errado._

Steve tentava até aquele momento processar o que lhe tinha acontecido – sem sucesso. Tony era um tipo que adorava aborrecer os outros, incomodá-los profundamente, e aquilo devia ser mais uma de suas brincadeiras imbecis que não faziam sentido algum na mente do capitão. Algo que combinava a arrogância inerente ao magnata e as bizarrices dos costumes que faziam parte desse tal _mundo atual_.

Ainda assim, não importavam quantos anos tinham se passado, ele não tinha dado nenhuma liberdade para que o moreno agisse daquela maneira; e, se não o colocasse Stark no seu lugar o mais rápido possível, muito em breve seria subjugado pela tirania dele.

Era com esse pensamento latejando na cabeça que bateu na porta dos aposentos de Tony, esmurrando-a sequenciadamente. A resposta foi Tony abrindo a porta e dando de ombros.

"Você veio mais cedo do que eu imaginava." Deu as costas, o rosto inexpressivo. Sua voz era apenas sisuda e indiferente, como se fosse um recepcionista oferecendo um café.

Steve não queria entrar. Permaneceu parado no batente da porta.

"Stark, acho que eu falhei em te mostrar certos limites aqui."

A resposta do moreno foi uma risada, enquanto ele enfiava a mão nos bolsos e voltava o corpo novamente na direção do capitão. Parou no meio do quarto.

"Acho que devo ter ferido a sua honra dos anos 30 milhares de vezes com cada frase que eu te disse aquela hora." O sorriso entretido de Tony pungia diretamente Steve.

Com os passos militares, Rogers entrou no quarto. Seus olhos estavam impetuosos e a sua voz oscilava para não se tornar descontrolada.

"Você não sabe lidar com seres humanos; tudo bem, mas não ouse encostar em mim novamente." O loiro parou na frente de Tony. "Eu por acaso pareço estar aqui para fazer parte do seu showzinho?"

"O que me parece é que você veio aqui aceitar meu convite."

"Você não é meu amigo, é só meu aliado," Steve deu um passo para frente e Tony respondeu com um para trás "eu não gosto de você e não te dei menor liberdade para falar nada disso para mim" mais um passo sincronizado dos dois "Eu só vim até aqui dizer que, se você ousar voltar com esse tipo de brincadeira, é bom você colocar a sua armadura, porque vou afundar meu punho no seu rosto."

No passo final, o calcanhar de Tony tocou a parede, e Steve apontava para o peito do moreno com o olhar possesso. Apesar de ter se afastado a cada aproximação, Tony mantinha o rosto impassível e um sorriso sardônico armado nos lábios. Deixou os segundos seguintes encherem-se de silêncio enquanto assistia entretido o rosto incomodado do soldado à sua frente.

"O que você acha que significava o que eu disse, Rogers?"

As sobrancelhas erguidas do moreno e seu tom gutural fizeram a resposta de Steve engasgar na garganta. Não podia responder, não conseguiria. O que aquilo parecia para ele era extremamente óbvio; mas, assim que ele falasse, temeu que Tony risse dele pela eternidade e achasse – se não espalhasse para os outros – que o capitão veio procurá-lo pensando que ele estava_ mesmo_ fazendo uma sugestão de cunho_ sexual_, imagine!

Aos poucos, o canto do sorriso de Tony ergueu-se um pouco mais.

"Você está começando a ruborizar, Rogers."

O capitão balançou a cabeça e virou-se de lado, voltado com o olhar para a porta aberta.

"Você é uma criança mimada, Stark." Ir até ali tinha sido impulsivo demais; devia ter deixado como estava. "É realmente como se eu estivesse falando com um monte de metal."

_Era óbvio que a situação só iria piorar, no que eu estava pensando?_

"Sabe, Steve, você é um bom soldado..." Tony deu a volta em torno do corpo de Steve e seus olhos percorriam o loiro dos pés à cabeça. "Mas, na verdade, o que você precisava mesmo era relaxar e bagunçar um pouco esse seu cabelo impecável."

Stark parou atrás do corpo do loiro por um instante e uma de suas mãos tocou sua nuca, deslizando para cima, seus dedos correndo por seus fios loiros e fazendo um movimento para descabelá-lo. Antes de o moreno poder puxar a mão de volta, Steve virou-se repentinamente, segurando seu pulso com uma das mãos.

Sem se afetar, Tony permanecia encarando-o desafiadoramente enquanto o loiro tinha os dedos trancados em seu punho e mantinha seu braço erguido.

"Não... encoste em mim, _eu te avisei_." Steve ordenou-o com a voz rígida.

Com a outra mão, empurrou-o; com um golpe muito sutil, mas o suficiente para jogar o moreno do lado oposto do quarto e suas costas acertarem com força a parede.

"Você não tem o menor apego pela integridade de seus ossos, não é?" Steve vociferou mais uma vez.

"Ouch." Com uma falha na respiração, Tony endireitou a coluna e suspirou profundamente. "Você é esquentadinho demais para quem passou tantos anos congelado, Rogers."

Steve bufou e revirou os olhos, encarando em seguida o corredor além do batente aberto e endureceu os passos em sua direção. Antes que Rogers passasse, o moreno tomou a sua frente. Encarou-o enquanto, sem olhar, empurrava a porta para que se fechasse, em um estalo metálico.

"Você veio aqui, mas nem sabe o que me dizer." Tony estreitou os olhos, sem nunca deixar o sorriso e o tom desentendido. "Por acaso eu cheguei ao limite de seu o raciocínio?"

"Bote a sua armadura, eu não vou brigar com você indefeso desse jeito."

O moreno agarrou a camiseta de Steve e girou-o, impelindo-o para frente. O som de seu corpo atingindo a porta reverberou por um instante no ar.

"Eu sei que não vai. Como eu disse, você é um bom soldado" Ele pressionou o corpo de Steve com mais força contra a parede de metal "E eu só imagino..." Tony pausou a frase e seus lábios hesitaram, entreabertos, "o quanto de vontade você tem aí dentro, o quanto de _força_..." um suspiro quente fez-se em seus pulmões e tocou a pele do rosto do loiro "que eu queria ver o que isso podia fazer."

"_Saia. Da. Minha. Frente_." Steve ordenou pausadamente, entre sua respiração truncada.

"Um pouco mais de convicção, por favor." Quando o loiro esboçou tomar fôlego, perdeu-o no instante em que Tony prendeu uma de suas pernas entre as dele. "Vamos lá, use aquela voz de capitão de novo comigo, mostre quem manda!"

A ironia dançando na voz de Tony deixava claro o quanto tudo na situação o divertia. Seu rosto estava próximo demais, e Steve poderia pensar em revidar, em reagir da maneira que fosse, mas viu-se impedido de pensar propriamente quando fez-se por uma reação completamente inconveniente em seu corpo.

"Parece que o _little capitan_ também acordou depois de todo esse tempo." O moreno deu uma risada e permaneceu nela.

"Cale essa boca." Steve amaldiçoava aquelas suas calças justas, espalmando as mãos na porta atrás de si.

Stark agarrou sua cintura e empurrou seu quadril contra o dele. O peito do loiro subia e descia visivelmente, enquanto um calor peculiar corria por sua nuca. Steve se perguntava por que não estava fora daquele quarto, mas sabia que não poderia sair dali _naquele estado_.

"_Hard as a rock, yeah, it's harder than a rock…" _Stark cantarolou com a voz sussurrada.

Os lábios dele estavam quase tocando sua orelha e o loiro na verdade já sentia que simplesmente não podia _sair dali._

"Foi meio rápido pra você ficar desse jeito..." A expressão de Tony tornou-se um pouco indagadora. "Faz parecer que você nunca..."

Steve desviou o olhar e passou a língua pelos lábios.

"Aah... isso é _tão fofo_." Tony respondeu-lhe quase cantado.

A voz do moreno soou profundamente irritante aos ouvidos de Steve, inflamando-o por dentro até retesar seus músculos. Em uma resposta imediata, o loiro empurrou os ombros de Tony, girando seus corpos e invertendo suas posições. Abaixou-se por um instante e puxou os joelhos de Tony para cima, erguendo-o. Antes que o tronco de Stark caísse para trás, colocou as pernas do moreno em torno de sua cintura, deu mais um passo para frente e empurrou o corpo dele contra a parede ao lado da porta.

As costas de Tony apoiaram no metal com um tranco forte e o peito do soldado pressionou-se contra o seu, sentindo sua prótese metálica contra seu coração que começava a disparar. Ser pego assim de surpresa desarmou por instantes a absoluta segurança petulante que Tony sempre ostentava e, ao ver a reação do moreno, Steve riu pela primeira vez.

"Está me achando fofo agora, Stark?" Seus rostos estavam absurdamente próximos, a ponta de seus narizes a milímetros de se tocarem.

Tony voltou a tomar aquele seu ar irônico e desinteressado.

"Na verdade, não... Estou te achando um senhor de noventa e tantos anos que parece um adolescente." Terminou a frase e permaneceu com a boca entreaberta.

Steve movimentou seus quadris contra o corpo do moreno, que contorceu fracamente o rosto em prazer. Era bem fácil de sentir aquela ereção de Rogers quando ele usava aquela calça tão justa. O loiro prendeu-o mais forte contra si e virou um pouco o rosto, tocando com os lábios a orelha de Tony.

"E você fala como se realmente fosse de ferro."

"Steve... fique sem falar. É melhor." Tony suspirou entre o início de um ofegar.

Rogers trancou a respiração e seus olhos desviaram para a boca de Stark. O momento se estagnou e ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

"Certo, estou esperando. Tomou toda essa iniciativa e está confuso, capitão? Preciso te ensinar qual é o próximo passo?" Tony aproximou um pouco mais os lábios dos de Steve, assim como seus braços enlaçaram mais o seu pescoço. Continuou o alfinetando; não era sua vontade fazer nada daquilo ficar mais fácil de raciocinar para o soldado. "Me leve para aquela cama, Rogers, e você vai _perder a força _de tanto gozar; logo _você_."

No momento da pontuação da frase do moreno, Steve obedeceu; não teve sanidade para questionar a ordem. Firmou as pernas de Tony em torno da sua cintura e segurou-o contra si, carregando-o até a cama. Soltou o moreno sobre ela, ajoelhou-se no colchão e subiu sobre seu corpo.

Com Tony encurralado entre seus braços, o loiro tomou a outra única atitude que poderia pensar naquele instante. Reduziu a distância entre seus rostos a zero e encostou seus lábios nos dele, tomando-os em seguida, mais forte e mais profundo. Sentiu a língua do moreno insinuar-se entre aquele beijo e encaixou suas bocas a ponto de perder a noção de tudo o que fazia por alguns instantes.

Nunca soube reagir muito bem ao que seu corpo pedia, e permitiu-se entregar à hipnose que eram os lábios de Stark contra os seus, as pernas dele prendendo as suas, suas mãos agarrando sua cintura. Seus quadris roçavam com a movimentação de seus corpos, e o moreno fazia questão disso – fazia questão que eles se esfregassem até que o tecido que os continha começasse a parecer áspero demais, incômodo demais, um muro de contenção ao paraíso.

Steve afastou os lábios por alguns instantes e tomou fôlego. Apoiou as mãos no colchão e apoiou o rosto ao lado do de Tony, a respiração dos dois em um compasso sem ritmo certo. Tony beijou o pescoço do loiro, em seguida empurrando seus ombros. Com aquilo, girou os dois na cama, ficando por cima.

Deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do loiro, pressionando a pele de seu abdome. Em resposta, o capitão ergueu os braços para deixar que a peça saísse de seu corpo. Tony deslizou as mãos ao longo de seu tronco e por seus braços, erguendo a peça e cada vez aproximando mais o corpo. Quando a camiseta já estava nos pulsos do loiro, seu rosto estava imediatamente à frente do de Steve. Beijou-o mais uma vez, segurando em suas mãos.

Tony então pressionou o quadril novamente contra o dele, em um movimento contínuo e de força crescente; a sensação de que um membro se massageava contra o outro, o pulsar violento da excitação. Com as mãos um pouco trôpegas, o loiro puxou os braços de volta e levou os dedos até o sua calça; precisava livrar-se daquilo, mas Stark impediu-o.

"Ainda não, capitão." O calor daquilo fazia o suor despontar em sua testa, e Tony ergueu-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para livrar-se de sua própria camiseta. Jogou-a no meio do quarto e, quando voltou a beijar Steve, a luz suavemente azulada de seu peito reluzia no suor fraco que se fazia no peitoral do capitão.

Assim que sentiu que Stark tinha deslizado a mão para dentro de sua calça, o coração de Steve terminou de acelerar tudo o que podia. Sua calça já tinha descido até o começo das coxas e o moreno fazia movimentos ritmados com a mão. Já era exigir demais conseguir arquitetar um beijo.

"Tony," O nome saiu entre lábios, um misto de gemido e suspiro. "assim eu vou..."

O moreno sorriu de canto.

"É a ideia." Ele só tirou a mão para terminar de abaixar as calças do capitão – até onde podia, porque elas travaram nas botas e permaneceram presas a seus pés. Quando voltou a subir sobre seu corpo, encaixou-se entre as pernas do loiro e passou os braços por debaixo delas, erguendo seus joelhos, voltando a bombear o membro do loiro.

Tony era todo mãos, massageando todas as partes – algumas Steve nem mesmo aceitava que pudesse ser tão prazeroso. Tudo para que Steve simplesmente se rendesse, como se isso já não tivesse acontecido há muito. O loiro quase agonizava sobre o colchão; sua boca entreaberta, seus dedos cerrados em punho; queria conseguir se controlar, mas ele era inexperiente demais naquilo e Stark...

Bem, ele jamais admitiria aquilo, mas Stark tinha seus motivos para ser tão convencido.

Quando os músculos de Steve começaram a retesar e seus quadris levantavam, Tony apoiou a outra mão no colchão e suspirou truncado. Os gemidos muito baixos e deliciosos de Steve, a imagem de seu corpo se contorcendo por causa dele, o moreno não se lembrava de nenhuma imagem mais estimulante do que aquela. Se não tivesse um controle absurdo, poderia acabar ali mesmo, em suas calças ainda insuportavelmente fechadas.

Nos instantes seguintes, uma das mãos de Tony estava lambuzada e a outra o livrava de suas calças, enfim; sua ereção clamava por alívio.

"Nós ainda nem começamos aqui."

Steve sentia a vertigem tomar seus olhos, ainda incapaz de reagir. Não conseguiria protestar; sentiu seus joelhos sendo erguidos e seu corpo segurado com força, ao passo em que o moreno se posicionava.

Quando sentiu que Tony entrava em seu corpo, quando se percebeu invadido e aos poucos preenchido, pela primeira vez alguma consciência injetou-se em sua mente e ele percebeu que aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum, que ele não via como aquilo poderia ser bom da maneira que fosse.

Com Stark! Stark, aquele cretino.

O raciocínio se perdeu tão logo Tony empurrou o quadril para frente. Da garganta de Steve, brotou um gemido baixo e sôfrego de sua boca entreaberta.

Assim que o rosto tenso e contorcido do loiro pareceu incomodado,

"Está... _doendo?_" O moreno franziu o cenho por um instante.

"Stark..." Steve rosnou baixo, entre dentes. Agarrou os ombros de Tony e puxou-o mais perto, para colocar seu rosto ao lado do dele._ "Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo_."

A frase gutural desestabilizou até o raciocínio de Tony, que revirou os olhos e quase em um impulso voltou a investir contra seu corpo. Espalmou as mãos sobre o peito do loiro e, tentando não permiti-las escorregar com o suor, firmou-se para reger seus movimentos de vaivém dentro do corpo do capitão.

_"Oh, Tony..." _O loiro correspondeu agarrando o tronco de Tony e trazendo-o mais perto, obrigando-o a se curvar para que ele pudesse beijar seu pescoço e morder seus ombros. A mão direita do moreno crispou nos cabelos loiros do capitão, agarrando seus fios.

"_Ste-eve." _Com a outra mão cerrada em punho, Tony socou o peito de Rogers com força, sabendo que aquilo quase não doeria. Acelerou um pouco mais e Steve praguejou baixinho, fechando os olhos e entremeando em sutis gemidos. Ele agarrava os braços do moreno e talvez deixasse marcas em sua pele.

Aquilo era absurdo. Aquela sensação que Steve sentia a cada estocada não existia nada que descrevesse. Era parte da imensa gama de maravilhas e aberrações que estivera experimentando desde que foi acordado de seu sono de décadas. Era além do natural, só podia ser.

O descontrole vinha em espasmos, em gemidos cada vez mais vertiginosos, que exigiam ser proferidos e angustiavam em suas gargantas. Tudo era mais intenso, o prazer doía, o toque queimava, os gemidos contidos sufocavam; até que, em um ápice, todas as suas reações se trancavam, nos segundos mais lentos do universo.

Os olhos azuis de Steve encontraram os castanhos de Tony no momento em que o fôlego voltou aos seus pulmões. O brilho neles representava o orgástico colapso que se fez na mente dos dois, e, sem saber quem o fez primeiro, sorriram um para o outro.

"Você estava esperando a pessoa certa, não estava?"

Tony sorriu, mas Steve não percebeu que não era de desprezo ou provocação.

"Não esqueça nunca que eu sempre posso te dar um soco na cara, Stark."

Sem retaliar, o moreno apenas afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa suada e deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Forçando-se nos braços, Tony saiu de cima do corpo do loiro e colocou as pernas para fora da cama.

Ainda jogado sobre os lençóis, Steve ergueu a cabeça para acompanhar aonde Tony ia.

"Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Se quiser se vingar de mim, é a sua chance..." Antes de passar pela porta, Tony disse-lhe baixo, o olhar perscrutador. "...de _tentar_."

Steve soltou a cabeça na cama e fechou os olhos, suspirando com força. Tony sabia provocar como ninguém. Seu corpo ainda não lhe respondia, mas a vontade crescia mesmo sem pensar em conseguir gozar daquela maneira outra vez.

Stark podia não ter nenhum poder inerente, mas o magnata arrogante tinha as suas táticas.

O som do chuveiro se ligando. Precisava apenas de um pouco mais de fôlego, apenas isso.


End file.
